All trucks, buses and other similar vehicles have rearview mirrors mounted outside the vehicle cab to enable drivers to see behind the vehicles. Rearview mirrors work satisfactorily except that during rainy weather the driver's vision is obscured by rain water on the mirror surfaces which distort the reflected image. Another difficulty arises during freezing weather when ice may freeze on the mirror to the extent of substantially obliterating the light reflecting ability of the mirror.
The present invention is directed towards an improved rearview mirror for vehicles including means of wiping the mirror to remove water from the reflecting surface.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a rearview mirror, including a frame for mounting on the exterior of a vehicle, including a gear motor affixed to the mirror frame and including a vertically reciprocal squeegee member with means of vertically actuating the squegee member by the gear motor to wipe the mirror clean.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rearview mirror including a heating element means for preventing the mirror frame icing over in sub-freezing temperatures.
These general objects, as well as other and more specific objects of the invention, will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.